majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctuary City, Part 1
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 1 | Airdate = October 31, 2017 | Viewers = 1.75 million | Writer = James Duff | Director = Michael M. Robin | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} Season Premiere. When three fifteen-year-old boys vanish from a Catholic school field trip, Asst. Chief Mason orders Major Crimes to treat their disappearance as a critical missing. Meanwhile, Sharon receives more evidence that Phillip Stroh may be returning to Los Angeles. The Victim Critical Missing * Lucas Garza: Type-A diabetic who keeps a strict schedule. Could go into shock without his insulin. Later found dead in the property of St. Joseph of Nazareth church. * Ryan Rojas: Two months prior to his disappearance his abusive step-father died, putting him and his mother in financial trouble. * Miguel Diaz: "A Dreamer" who comes from an undocumented family. The Suspects * Marvin Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz. Wants Lucas to stay away from his daughter Kelly and for her to stop hanging around with Mexicans. Reported the Garza's to ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement). * Kelly Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz. Possibly had a crush on Lucas and the other missing boys. * Ian Núñez: Ryan Rojas' biological father. Few weeks prior, tried to pick up his son from school but was kicked out by security; claimed he wanted to give him money. Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast *James Martinez (Ian Nuñez) *Paula Garcés (Mrs. Diaz) *Carlos Ponce (Mr. Diaz) *Zach Garcia (Miguel Diaz) *Lourdes Benedicto (Mrs. Sarah Garza) *Julian Acosta (Dr. Mateo Garza) *Anthony Keyvan (Lucas Garza) *Onahoua Rodriguez (Daniella Rojas) *Rey Valentin (Ryan Rojas) *Mark D. Espinoza (Father Stan Mayer) *Marcus Coloma (Father Jonas Alcaraz) Recurring Locations Episode Notes Julio Sanchez *Julio's mother has died and he is now on bereavement leave. Buzz Watson *Buzz has qualified to be a Reserve Detective instead of just a Reserve Officer. Sharon has him take an active role in the investigation as a result when they need someone to help due to Julio being on bereavement leave. During the investigation, Buzz conducts an interrogation on his own, joins Provenza and Detective Camila Paige in a more official capacity in visiting a reluctant and hostile neighbor and leads search teams through the house of one of the victims. In the latter role, Buzz's understanding of Spanish proves key as his ability to understand the victim's parents leads to a million dollars that they have hidden. Buzz also continues his usual role throughout the episode when not filling in for Julio, monitoring interrogations and bringing along his camera in case a possible witness will speak to them. *When given his new role, Buzz is noticeably excited and nervous and receives tips from Andy and a high-five from Tao. *After being asked to join the investigation, Buzz changes into a suit and tie. He retains this appearance throughout the episode, including when in the murder room and electronics, instead of returning to his usual street clothes. He can also seen wearing his Police Officer's badge, rather than his SID civilian badge. Rusty and Gus *After Gus fails to return his calls or texts for four days, Rusty finds a picture of Gus and his boss Aiden dancing at a club on Aiden's Instagram. Rusty appears to suspect Gus is cheating on him and while he wants an explanation, refuses to chase Gus down. Andy's Health *Andy can go in the field now but he must be with his commanding officer. Phillip Stroh *Stroh's step-mother is found dead, making it five mysterious deaths connected to Stroh's past. As a result, bodyguards are ordered for Rusty, Emma Rios, Brenda Leigh Johnson and possibly Linda Rothman due to her past as Stroh's lawyer. *As a result of this development, Sharon finally tells Rusty of Stroh's possible return. Rusty decides that he wants to be "more proficient" in protecting himself. However, Andy interrupts before Rusty can explain what he means. Sharon Raydor *After her promotion to Commander, Sharon remains in charge of Major Crimes but works much more closely with Assistant Chief Leo Mason. She is shown to have access to more resources through Mason and the two work closely together throughout the investigation, consulting each other and with Mason leaving it up to Sharon on whether or not to release information of the "St. Joseph's Three" to the media. *Sharon briefly takes over Buzz's role in monitoring the interrogations when he is needed to perform one. *Sharon, along with Wes Nolan and Mike Tao, is stated to still be recovering from a nasty case of the flu. Tao can be seen coughing discreetly a few times and Wes blowing his nose once while Sharon skips out on a doctor's appointment due to the case. When their illness is brought up, Sharon claims to be "mostly recovered" from the flu. *Interestingly, when Sykes states that she needs someone to perform an interrogation, Sharon does not volunteer and instead sends Buzz. This indicates that either her new position precludes her from doing the interrogation personally or she is sicker than she likes to admit and does not want to risk it. Both Tao and Wes remained able to perform interrogations despite still being in recovery like Sharon however. Major Crimes Division *The Major Crimes murder room has been repaired since the explosion in and upgraded. These upgrades include a sliding wall between the murder room and Electronics instead of a simple door, although it still remains, and a TV connected to Buzz's computer that's used in lieu of the murder board. However, the murder board still exists and can be seen next to the TV. Provenza's printer appears to have survived or been replaced and he continues to use the money jar for it. *Major Crimes is shown to have access to a great deal more resources than in the past now that Leo Mason is Assistant Chief. Sharon is able to call in "a lot of dogs" for the search and have Mason send the request for warrants for wiretaps through the Narcotics Division to speed things up. *Detective Camila Paige from Missing Persons was assigned by Chief Mason to support MCD in the investigation but was not officially transferred to the division. Trivia *The school in the episode, St. Joseph of Nazareth, was attended by Rusty Beck in seasons 1 and 2 before the threat of Wade Weller forced him to be tutored by Buzz instead. Sharon makes reference to this when she states that her daughter and both of her sons have attended the school in the past. *When one of Buzz's search team calls him by "sir", Buzz visibly looks around as if anticipating one of the detectives to be there before realizing the officer is addressing him. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere